Doors of transport means may be connected to the carrying structure of the transport means by means of appropriate hinges or carrier arms (also called hinge arms). In the case of external doors of aircraft, the door may be connected to the carrying structure or the door frame of the cabin by means of a single carrier arm arrangement.
In the event of evacuation, when a single-track emergency slide is used, it may be specified that the width of the door aperture should not exceed a fixed maximum dimension. This may keep the number of passengers who use the emergency slide per unit of time below a specific value. The related maximum dimension provided for the door aperture width may in this instance be approximately 86 cm (about 34 inches). This is also referred to in this context as a type “C” aperture width.
When a dual-track emergency slide is used, however, the door aperture width may be larger. Depending on the emergency slide to be used, various door aperture widths may accordingly be provided.
DE 10 2009 019 434 A1 and US 2010/0276543 A1 disclose aircraft doors.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.